A Helping Hand
by Whitlockschic
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella, Jane and Alec find her and take her back to Volterra Bella soon finds out she is the key to helping many people, but first she has to fall in love with the person that hates her and he has to fall in love with her or else everything will be ruined. This is my first story so please give it a chance! the summary isn't very good, sorry :/
1. What?

Hey Guys! I'm new to writing so I thought it would be a good think to try and write a twilight story!

The same old Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the magnificent characters (unfortunately) but lucky for me I get to keep MY characters, so yeah; they're mine :D  
Enjoy! xx  
P.S this first part is from the book New Moon, but I skipped some thing out

"**You… don't... want me? I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**

"**No"  
I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see contradiction to the word he'd spoken.  
**

"**Well, that changes things" I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make sense.  
He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that its time for a change. Because I am… ****tired**** of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human" He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were ****not**** human. "I've let this go on for too long, and I'm sorry for that"**

"Don't" my voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep trough me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."  
He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.  
"You're not good for me, Bella" he turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.  
I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his faced wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want."  
He nodded once.  
My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.  
"I would like to ask one favour, though, if that's not too much," he said.  
I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed my voice faintly stronger.  
As I watched, his frozen eyes meted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into my mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.  
"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I am saying?"  
I nodded helplessly.  
His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."  
I nodded again. "I will," I whispered 

**He seemed to relax just a little.  
"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."  
My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.**

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."  
"Goodbye Bella," he said in the same quite, peaceful voice.  
"Wait!" I chocked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.  
I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them to my side. He leaned down and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.  


**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

"Edward!" I cried out helplessly, my legs suddenly becoming unstuck, I walked deeper into the forest hoping that he would hear me and come back. I looked around frantically. I was about continue on walking when my legs suddenly gave up on me, I landed on the forest floor with a soft thud, my face pressed against the leaves; I didn't even try to get up, there was no will in me. Quickly, I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke suddenly when I heard a twig snap not far from where I was laying.  
"Is this her?" a male voice asked, he sounded like a angel though I didn't open my eyes I was too tired, I heard some shuffling followed by an excited gasp. This time it was a female who spoke, sounding even more angelic then the man.

"Yes, it is" she exclaimed softly, softly moving my hair out of my face, causing me to open my eyes, my eyes widened slightly in fear when I saw two pairs of red eyes staring back at me, I looked at them for a moment then went limp waiting for the painful bite. There was no use in trying to get away from them.

"Are you sure it's her? Why does she look dead?" the man asked again, he was full of questions wasn't he? I heard the girl huff in annoyance.  
"Yes, I am sure it is her. And I'm not sure… what is she doing here anyway?" she mused out loud; I opened my eyes, finally coming to the conclusion that they're not going to kill me.

I looked up at the two human-feeding vampires, they looked no older then 15 or 16, the girl had blonde hair while the boy had dark brown, though they did look similar; must be twins.  
"Who are you?" my voice was so soft, I could hardly hear my self, even the two vampires had to lean forward to hear me.

The girl smiled softly and looked at me with soft eyes, "My name is Jane and this is my brother Alec, we are here to collect you" she told me quietly, obviously not wanting to scare me. My eyes squinted in confusion, "collect me?" I asked confused, why would they want to collect me? Had Edward changed his mind and wanted to stay with me, even though I was a flimsy weak human?

"Sleep, _la mia regina. _I will explain everything to you when you awake…" Jane whispered quietly, I felt someone pick my up and felt the unnatural wind flow through my hair. I nodded weakly, slipping into a nightmare filled sleep.

_"Edward?" I called out into the darkness, a chill making its way up my spine when I felt eyes watching me. I walked around carefully; I looked around and saw a light in the distance. I faintly heard…roaring? __  
__I ran towards the light, ignoring the pain from the branches creating scratches on my exposed skin. ___

_When I made it out in the clearing I gasped, there was Edward but it wasn't him… he actually looked like a vampire. He had venom dripping from his mouth with his teethed bared at something, I looked at his eyes and chocked back a scream, they were dark red and cold. His eyes were focused on something in the trees, I followed his gaze and my eyes widened when I saw a man, well I think it's a man, I couldn't see it's head, because it was covered in shadows__.___

_"She's MINE!" Edward snarled, charging towards the mysterious vampire who in return snarled so loudly the ground shook and charged towards to Edward, obviously set on killing him. They reached each other and it sounded like a lighten strike when they collided.__  
__I ran towards them, "No! Leave him alone! Stop!" I yelled I was almost to them when I hit an invisible barrier not allowing me to get closer. ___

_"No!" I screamed, trying to get their attention but they obviously didn't hear me because they continued, Edward put the vampire in a chokehold and I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest, why was I worried about this mystery vampire? I let out a breath and suddenly they both turned towards me, Edward grinned evilly and dropped the man, stalking towards me. "Bella…" he spoke quietly, letting my name roll off his tongue, I shivered but not in pleasure. I took a step back and he narrowed his eyes at me, suddenly he was knocked to the ground and I saw the mystery vampire on top off him and I gasped loudly when I saw his face, he was beautiful._

_He had blonde hair, which was almost white, his chin was strong and narrow, his lips looked so soft and red and I stumbled forward when I saw his eyes, they were blood red but they didn't scare me, they were beautiful, I could see some specks of gold in them, I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me too it.___

_"Run! Run Isabella!" He yelled, struggling against Edward, making his biceps tremble, I stood staring at this magnificent creature until his words sunk into me, I quickly spared a look at Edward then ran back towards the darkness. __  
__I heard growling behind me but I didn't dare look behind me, I pushed all the branches out of my way running deeper and deeper into the forest. ___

_I tripped on a root and felt a pain in my ankle, I cried out when I felt the pain shoot up my leg when I tried to move it. I smelt something disgusting in the air and I looked where I came from and saw there was smoke in the air, I held my breath my heart beating frantically, did Edward escape the beautiful vampire? __  
__I heard running feet coming towards me, I closed my eyes and it suddenly stopped. ___

_I slowly opened my eyes and let out a shriek when I saw Edward about 5 cm away from me. He inhaled deeply through his nose closing his eyes and growled lowly in his chest, I shuffled back slowly and his eyes snapped open and gripped my bad ankle tightly, I cried out in pain and he smiled darkly.__  
__"Your blood smells delicious when you are scared, Bella" he groaned, I felt my heart speed up and I started breathing heavily.___

_"Please, let go of me, please Edward," I pleaded, whimpering when his gripped tighten on my foot. __  
__He just looked at me, tilting his head to the side like a broken doll and smiled widely showing his sharp teeth. __  
__"Love you Bella" he mocked darkly and shot forward, with his teeth bared._

I shot up, a scream caught in my throat. I looked around frantically, calming down instantly but confusion took its place. Where was I? I was in a room, and it was beautiful. (**A/N The link for the bedroom is on my profile)**

Just before I was going to explore the room there was a knock at the door, I quickly ran towards the bed and straightened out my clothes, "Um… come in" I called out quietly. The door opened slowly and I saw that it was the girl that I saw before, Jane I think her name was.

"Hello Isabella, did you sleep well?" She asked, I nodded quickly, I couldn't tell a complete stranger I had a dream about a mysterious vampire and my ex tried to kill me.  
She smiled slightly, "that's great, um the Masters request your present in the main hall…" she took in my appearance and gestured towards a room in towards the left to my bed, "you might want to have a shower and clean yourself up, we have collected some clothes from your house so you have something to wear until we go shopping," she smiled gently at me, I smiled and started walking towards the bathroom before I stopped dead in my tracks, home…

"Jane!" I turned around and jumped back when she was right in front of me, "My dad, he will be worried sick!" I cried worriedly, Jane carefully took my hands in hers, I held back a flinch when I felt her cold hands, "We left a note at your fathers house saying you were invited to go to College in Alaska and we left him a small amount of money to help him, don't worry Isabella." She assured me, squeezing my hands.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and nodded my head, I let my hands drop from hers but before I walked to the bathroom and thought came to me. "Jane… where am I exactly?" I asked, running a hand through my dark hair.  
"You're in Volterra, Italy Isabella" she answered, heading towards the door obviously not noticing that my eyes were almost popping out of my eye sockets.

"Volterra? That means… you- you're apart of the Volturi?" I gulped loudly suddenly very nervous to be in the same room as this vampire, did I do something wrong? Oh god, are they going to kill me? I started hyperventilating and the room started to spin, Jane came rushing to my side rubbing my back soothingly.  
" _la mia regina, _calm down. You are not in trouble, you are very important but I will explain that to you later on, but yes I am about of the Volturi but you are completely safe with us. No harm will come to you, now go and get ready. Just call my name when you are ready to leave, Isabella" She pushed me towards the bathroom and walked towards the door. I nodded, still in shock when I opened the door I paused and looked back.

"Oh and Jane, call me Bella." I smiled; she nodded and left my room. I walked into the bathroom and my mouth dropped, were bathrooms supposed to be this big? I shook my head, "Vampires…" I muttered turning on the shower and stripping hoping into the huge shower, I let out a sigh of happiness when I saw they had my strawberry shampoo and conditioner as well as my body wash.

I quickly showered and got changed not wanting to waste anymore time then I already have.  
I warily opened my bedroom door and stepped out into a big hallway, "Um… Jane?" I called out loudly then internally cursed at myself, they were vampires they could've probably heard my opening my door.  
In less then a second Jane appeared in front of me with a smile on her face, "good you're ready, do you mind if carry you on my back, the Masters are very impatient men." She giggled slightly and I hesitantly nodded, "great!" she flung me on her back making me let out a shriek of surprise, I buried my face into her neck and waited for it to end. We stopped moving after a minute or so and I quickly jumped off, grabbing Jane's arm when I couldn't get my balance.

I looked at the grand door in front of me and turned to Jane, surprised to see her facial expression had completely changed, gone was the nice smiley girl that I was just talking to, and in place was a girl whose eyes were cold and her face was emotionless. She saw me looking at her and sent me a quick smile of reassurance before she opened the door.

I followed her slowly looking at my feet, suddenly feeling small and unsure, "masters" I heard Jane acknowledge the people who were supposably the King of Vampires, well that's what Edward told me. I winced when I felt my heart tug painfully.

Jane stopped suddenly and I had to quickly halt so I didn't smash into her, I lifted my eyes slightly just so I could see the back of Jane's head, "Master Aro, I have bought Isabella Swan, just like you requested." She said rather proudly, I heard faint footsteps come closer and I felt a cold hand grab my chin, making my eyes meet a pair of milky red ones.

"_Isabella..." _'Master Aro' spoke my name like he was testing it on his tongue, I swallowed, "Bella" I mumbled in return causing him to laugh.  
"He will call you whatever he wants, _human_" a harsh voice snarled, my eyes snapped up to look at the owner and had to hold in a gasp. It was the beautiful vampire from my dream. He looked exactly the same, except, instead of the beautiful soft eyes I got lost in; they were ice cold and staring daggers at me, like I was worthless. I ignored the pain in my heart which was 10 times worse then what I felt when I spoke of _him._

"Oh Caius, hush. She does not like the name so I will not call her by it," Master Aro rolled his eyes and dropped his hand from my face but still kept his eyes on me as he backed away towards his throne which I just noticed.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said joyfully, I was silent for a moment, I couldn't say the same thing but that would be rude. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Master Aro." I whispered, not moving my eyes from his face. He laughed and moved a piece of his black hair out of his face, "_il mio tesoro, _please call my Aro. Only my guard call me that." He smiled gently; I smiled slightly nodding my head, silently wishing I actually took Italian classes at school now.

"Aro, if you don't mind me asking. But why am I here?" I asked, his eyes brightened dramatically and he gave me a full smile, it was actually a little bit creepy.  
"Why Bella, you are here to help us" He exclaimed

"_what?"_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked my first chapter! Please Review, I would really appreciate it 3  
**_

_**Hopefully it wasn't too bad and I hope you stick around to read more :D**_

_**But I would like a Beta Reader to help me, the one I have no will not be on that much and I really need the help, so if you are interested please PM me :D**_

I will try and update ASAP, so please be patient and remember to Review!

_**xx**_


	2. No, you're wrong

Hey guys!  
Many thanks to everyone who took the time to show their support by following, favoriting and reviewing this story 3 you have no idea how much that encourages me –virtual hugs-

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they are all S.M  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"**Aro, if you don't mind me asking. But why am I here?" I asked, his eyes brightened dramatically and he gave me a full smile, it was actually a little bit creepy.  
"Why Bella, you are here to help us" He exclaimed**

"_**what?"**_

My exclamation was followed by Caius' hiss of disbelief, we all looked at him and I flinched back when he met my gaze with dark furious eyes.  
"How can this… _human_, help us? Brother, I think you are confused, this is ludicrousness!" he cried and for the first time since I stepped into this room, I actually agreed with him. Aro narrowed his eyes and stared at his brother with a look I couldn't recognize, he was about to open his mouth; most likely to argue with his brother but I spoke before he could say anything.

"Aro, I don't mean to sound rude. But are you sure you have confused me with someone else? I am a mere human, what could I possibly do to help you?" I asked in confusion. Aro suddenly appeared in front of me but this time I didn't flinch, he carefully took my hands in his, like I was a fragile piece of glass that could break at anytime.

"My dear Bella, you have powers that you, yourself have not yet discovered. Soon you will find out your future but only if you accept that we are your family, if you do not; then I am afraid that many futures will be ruined, yours including, my dear one," he held my eyes with his and I could tell he was being serious. I sighed and looked around at the guard noticing their looks of kindness when my eyes rested on them, ignoring Caius' snarls of anger, my eyes caught hold of another's, he was sitting on the third throne. He stared at me with dead eyes and slowly nodded his head at me; I took a deep breath and smiled briefly at Jane whose eyes softened slightly. Yes, I could imagine myself here, and I couldn't be held responsible for ruining peoples lives, no matter if they are slightly evil.

I looked back at Aro who seemed to be almost bouncing in the spot with excitement, I guess he knew my answer but I felt like I needed to say it myself, to reassure all these vampires.  
"I accept. I will happily stay here with you all" I breathed out and let out a shriek of surprise, I seem to be doing that a lot, when I was lifted into the air and spun around.  
I turned my head slightly to see who had lifted me up and saw that it was the boy from the forest, Jane's brother Alec.  
"Thank you" he breathed into my hair, I felt a slight pressure on my head where I suspect he placed a small kiss of thanks.

Though before I could see anyone else there was a loud roar of outrage and I was suddenly out of Alec's arms and my back against the wall in a chokehold of a very angry vampire king. I felt my eyes widen in fear and I started shaking as Caius looked into my eyes, his softening slightly but then hardened it made me thing I imagined it.

"You will not stay here and taint my home with your pettiness, you retched human girl. I will not stand for it and you will die at my hands before I allow that to happen." He hissed, some of his venom landing on my face. I felt my tears start to fall down my cheeks as I awaited the death from this vampire, chocking slightly when he pressed harder on my neck but he was suddenly he was ripped away from me, making me crumple to the floor gasping for air I had been deprived of.

I felt hands grab onto my forearms and flinched back automatically, they immediately disappeared and I looked up to see Jane's worried face and crumpled into a crying heap. Jane instantly picked me up and ran out of the hall, most likely to my room.  
I soon felt the comfort of my bed underneath me and let out a chocked sigh, snuggling deeper into the safety of my bed.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jane asked, stroking my hair gently, I sniffled pathetically and rubbed my neck unconsciously, feeling my raised skin which was obviously bruising already.  
I stared into Jane's worried eyes and started nodding my head but a sob caught in my throat and I shook my head frantically, burying my tear stained face into her black cloak.

"What did I do to him to deserve his hate? Why Jane? Why does he hate me so much?" I cried out, clutching her cloak in my hands tightly, crying out not caring if the whole castle can hear me. She soothingly rubbed my back and rested her chin on top of my head, "I don't know _il mio tesoro umano_, but you will always have me and the rest of the guard including Aro to protect you from him." She whispered, I nodded slowly my eyes getting heavier my each passing second, I felt myself being moved back so I laid on my pillow, "Good Night Bella_, i vostri sogni possono essere pacifica."_ I faintly heard the door close before I fell into a deep sleep filled with a set of beautiful red eyes.

I awoke from my sleep when my bedroom door was slammed open; I instinctively scrabbled back until my back hit the head of the bed, thinking it was Caius coming to finish me off.  
I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was in fact not him but some giant ape, he had red eyes like the rest and jet black hair, he was slightly wider then Emmett. Thinking about my old brother brought a smile to my face while my eyes welled up with tears I wouldn't allow to fall. I quickly sniffed and smiled up at the giant ape man.

"Hello ape man," I greeted then I slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes widening in shock while my face heated up in embarrassment, "I can't believe I just said that" I muttered quietly to my self, but I calmed down a little when I heard him laughing loudly.  
"I haven't heard that before," he wiped an invisible tear from his face and grinned at me wildly, "anyway, good morning Bella, my name is Felix and I am here to take you to the garden, it is sunny out and Master Aro thought you would enjoy looking at the view," Felix spoke warmly I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you Felix, I will just get ready and I will meet you outside of my door in a free minutes" I smiled and jumped out of bed walking towards the bathroom, grabbing my shorts and singlet on the way. When I closed the door behind me I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My hair looked like a birds nest, I had dark shadows under my eyes making me look older and my face had sunken, but that's not what caught my eyes. It was the black and deep blue hand sized bruise which had taken up residence on my neck. I slowly lifted my hand to feel it but cringed in pain when my hand touched it. I swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall again and jumped in the shower, I washed quickly carefully avoiding my ruined neck. I got dressed and raced out the bathroom, being careful not to trip.

I opened the door and was greeted with a smiling face, Felix held out his hand for me and I climbed onto his back, he turned his head slightly and smiled even wider; "Hold on" he warned before he shot off, I screamed and I heard a faint laugh from somewhere. I quickly shoved my face into the curve of his neck when my face started to hurt from the wind.

When Felix stopped, I could smell the flowers instantly and jumped of his back admiring the beautiful scenery in front of me. It was something from a fairytale, everything was green and the trees were standing tall with different types of fruits on them (which confused me considering they don't eat), there were a couple of birds nesting in the trees and in the garden beds that took up most of the ground **(A/N link to picture is on my profile)**

I turned towards Felix who was standing behind me quietly with a small smile on his face, "its beautiful" I breathed in awe he laughed slightly and his next words shocked me to the core.  
"Master Caius created and designed it." My eyes widened and I spluttered in disbelief, how can a man like him create something so beautiful? Felix must have seen the question on my face and his smiled turned sad and looked around the garden.

"Master Caius can be a very caring man," He ignored my snort of disbelief, the only time he can be caring man are in my dreams, "but Bella you must understand, when you have been the King of Vampires for over 3000 years your personality changes and not in a good way; the exception of Master Aro obviously. But once you gain Master Caius' trust you will see a side of him only a few immortals see." Felix looked back at me expectedly, for what he was waiting for I didn't know but I answered anyway.

"Felix… I don't think I can ever… what is it?" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Felix's nose flare and looked towards the forest, seeing nothing.  
Felix then nodded his head slightly turning back to me, "Carry on Bella" he smiled, gesturing with his hands. I raised my eye brow in suspicion but soon shrugged carrying on with what I was going to say.

"As I was saying, I don't think I can ever earn his trust, I don't think I would even attempt to, he his cruel and malicious, and I don't think that is going to ever change especially when I am involved," I heard a strange sound which sounded like a whimper but I ignored it and carried on, " Felix, I am going to tell you something but you must speak a word about it to anyone else… before I came to Volterra I had a dream and there was a mysterious vampire fighting Edward, it turned to out to be Caius but in my dream he was sweet, protective and he was risking his life to save me, a human. When Edward and he were in a fatal position; where any of them could flick their wrist and the other would be dead I was scared for Caius, not Edward who I loved dearly. Then he was killed and I felt like I had died myself. So can't you understand why I cannot accept this Caius I know? He is completely different to the dream Caius and I am heartbroken because of that and plus... he hates me Felix, did you not see him try to strangle me to death when I came here yesterday?" I let out a big gust of air when I finished talking, looking at Felix expectantly seeing his face expressionless.

"Have you told anyone else you have had a dream about Caius before this Bella?" he asked sternly and I slowly shook my head and he sighed loudly rubbing his face.  
"Bella, don't you realize this could have been a vision of something to come? You must tell people these things, not matter how embarrassing they are…" he explained, I huffed; is that all he got out of my explanation?  
"Sorry, but it was just a dream, plus I'm human if you haven't forgotten, you don't get powers of seeing the future unless you are a witch and I am most definitely not a witch," He just looked at me then all of a sudden I was on his back and in the castle, before I even had time to close my eyes we were already stopping. I looked up and saw we were in front of the door which enters into the main hall.

I jumped off Felix's back and slowly turned to look at him with a glare plastered on my face. I crossed my arms across my chest, tapping my foot.  
"Why am we here?" I asked angrily, he just looked at me with _that_ look and I knew why.  
"I AM NOT A WITCH YOU BIG APE!" I yelled angrily stomping my foot, I started walking back towards the direction where I thought my room was when the doors opened and I stopped immediately. I heard a throat being cleared and turned around, looking at the persons feet.

"What did I just hear?" Aro asked and I let out a breath, he knew exactly what he heard, I looked up at his face and sighed heavily.  
"Felix things I'm a witch," not even trying to cover my displeasure, Aro raised his eyebrows at me in question and I sighed even louder, " because I had a dream about someone… from here" I mumbled the last part of my sentence but with his super hearing he heard me perfectly.

"Is that right…" it wasn't a question, more like a statement and I saw Felix nod his head sharply and resisted the urge to take my shoe off and throw it at his stupid face or maybe I could get Jane to shove his head up his ass so he can never speak or nod again, I internally cackled, yes; that could work.

Aro turned to Felix and held out his hand, "May I?" he asked, I cocked my head in confusion when he grabbed Felix hand and held it close to him. Maybe he had a fetish for hands…..  
I suddenly felt a presence next to me and turned to see Jane, I gave her a bright smile before looking back over to Aro who had a look of concentration.

"Master Aro can read every thought you have ever heard by just one touch, it's okay; he can't read yours but we already knew that before we brought you here." Jane quickly reassured me seeing the panic in my eyes. I nodded slowly and Aro let go of Felix's hand looking up at me.

"_sorprendente" _he breathed, his eyes flickered to Felix momentarily before he looked back at me, "_Portami il libro, in modo rapido" _he spoke softly with a hint of authority, Felix only nodded and disappeared.  
"Why Bella, it seems you have brought more surprises then we expected… please come in." He gestured to the open doors and I hesitantly walked in, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her along with me.

Aro was about to speak but I beat him to it, "Aro, you cannot possibly think I am a witch! It was just a dream, a one time thing!" I exclaimed loudly, throwing up my hands. Aro didn't speak at first, just stood there with a contemplating look on his angelic face, "Bella, has anything ever happened in your favor? For example: it was raining but you wished for it to be sunshine and it did; the rain stopped and the sun appeared?" He asked and I instantly shook my head feeling rather smug with my self. Aro didn't look that put of with my answer and continued his walk towards his throne and sat down gracefully.

"Maybe you gain powers at a certain age…" he mused to himself quietly, suddenly his eyes shot up and looked at me with excitement, "Say Isabella what is the date today?" I squinted my eyes in confusion but answered anyway, "It's the 14th of September….. Hey; I turned 18 yesterday," **(A/N I know that isn't really right but it is for my story) **I groaned internally, that is just going to encourage him, stupid Bella.

"Oh the Joy! It is the age of 18 you gain your powers!" he clapped his hands excitedly, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Aro, I am not a witch. I am a normal human being! Plus, I had the dream before I turned 18 so that does not work." I smirked evilly when his face fell into a look of disappointment but soon came back when the door slammed open.

Aro grabbed the book from Felix's hand and flipped through the pages so fast I only saw a blur, but he stopped at a page and read quickly; his smile growing by each second.

"It seems my dear Bella, you have an ancestor who was a witch and it seems it is your turn to possess its power." It was his turn to smirk at me when I looked at him in disbelief, I marched over to him and snatched the book out of his hands and started reading.  
I felt my face getting paler and paler with each sentence I read but it was the last sentence that made my heart skip a beat:

_The Power of my ancestors and their ancestor will go to my great-great-great-great grandsons son's first born child in the Swan family tree. If the Gods are correct the person who will gain my and the family's power is Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charlie Alfred Swan and Renee Mary O'Dwyer. May she rise in the human and supernatural world as a leader to all._

I slowly raised my eyes to look at Aro, "This can't be possible" I whispered brokenly, "I can't be a witch and I can't be a leader. I'm just Bella, a normal clumsy human, not a witch. There has to be some mistake" but even as the words fell from my mouth I knew there was none.

I sniffled slightly and I found myself in a hug with two hard arms enclosing around my body. My body instinctively snuggled into the person; I lifted my head and barely held back a gasp when I saw the familiar eyes of my darling vampire from my dream staring back at me.

_**Hey guys, I am really sorry it is not very good and it's a good ending to the chapter but I have had a very harsh day so I apologies to those I have disappointed. Hopefully the next chapter will be better –fingers crossed-  
Please Review and tell me what you think!  
I may not update straight away because I am starting school soon so I need to get ready, but I will write as much as I can and as fast as I can **____****_

Translations: (I'm sorry if they are not fully correct, I did use Google translate)  
_il mio tesoro umano: my darling human_

_****__i vostri sogni possono essere pacifica: May your dreams be peaceful  
_

_sorprendente: Amazing_

_Portami il libro, in modo rapido: Bring me the book, quickly_


	3. New Beginnings

Hey guys! I would like to thank all the new users that have favorited, followed and reviewed to my story! I am so shocked that this story is liked by so many people :-D I want to apologies for this chapter being so late, I have had a hectic week and I had no access to a computer, sorry 

On with the story! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters   
Enjoy! Xx**  
**_**  
I slowly raised my eyes to look at Aro, "This can't be possible" I whispered brokenly, "I can't be a witch and I can't be a leader. I'm just Bella, a normal clumsy human, not a witch. There has to be some mistake" but even as the words fell from my mouth I knew there was none.**_

I sniffled slightly and I found myself in a hug with two hard arms enclosing around my body. My body instinctively snuggled into the person; I lifted my head and barely held back a gasp when I saw the familiar eyes of my darling vampire from my dream staring back at me.

I stood in the arms of Caius just staring at him slightly dazed. He was touching me willingly, what had changed? Did he feel sorry for me? Or maybe because there was a possibility I could be a witch he decided to suck up to me…. That thought made me pull away from his arms so quickly I stumbled and would of fell on my ass if it wasn't for Jane catching me before I hit the ground.

I ignored the hurt that passed through his eyes and I turned around towards Aro taking a deep calming breath. I opened my mouth but I had no idea what to say and quickly snapped it shut, slumping down in defeat.

Aro stood up to his fall height and looked at me sympathetically, his excitement temporally disappearing when he saw how this news was affecting me.

"Maybe it would help if _she_ came in, Brother" I heard Caius speak from behind me, refusing to turn around and gaze at him by looking at Aro confused, who is _she_?  
Aro's eyes widened in surprise then face palm, I winced when it sounded like two rocks colliding. "Yes, good thinking my dear brother! Jane!" Aro turned to Jane, who straightened up beside me, "Yes Master Aro?" she asked politely.  
"Go fetch Analissa, tell her we have collected Bella and she is in need of her help," he ordered, but added something before Jane left, "Oh and tell her our dear Bella is _quello." _He smiled brightly at me ignoring the confused look I directed at him.

"So Bella, how have you been?" he asked me and I looked at him in bewilderment, marched up the stairs ignoring Caius when he followed me quickly and sat down in his throne.  
"Did you just ask me_, how I have been_?!" I asked outrageously, "well lets see, okay; I was taken from the forest where my _mate_ left me, I am in Volterra with vampires that most likely want to kill me because I know your secret, I have a dream about someone then I actually meet him in real life and he is nothing like the person i met, now I am finding out I am a witch and when I turned 18 I gained all my ancestors powers because of some stupid witch saying I was the one that HAD to get them, so to answer your question Aro; I haven't been great and quite frankly I just want to leave." I took a deep calming breath and if this was any other time I would've laughed at everyone's expressions but right now all I wanted to do was hit something.

"Isabella…" Aro trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say to me, to be honest if I was him and some crazy human had a huge fit of anger like that I would be completely clueless. Then the doors opened with a slam and I turned around to see a woman **(A/N picture link on Profile)**, about the age of 40 walk towards us with confidence, she wasn't really beautiful, actually she was average looking which gave me a sense of relief I wasn't the only non-vampire here.

I looked up and was shocked to see my eyes staring back at me, my eyes widened as I slowly took in her features, to be honest, she could pass as my mother.  
"Hello Bella, I have been waiting for you," she greeted, gripping my hand tightly in hers. I stared at her dumbly, what did she mean?  
She saw the look on my face and laughed lightly, "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Analissa Swanton, formally the only living witch from my family, I am also your great-great aunt, Bella" she explained joyfully clasping her hands together.

I stared, all I could do was stare, what else could I do? I knew I looked like a fish with my mouth opening and closing but I couldn't care less.  
I swallowed, running a hand through my brown locks, "um, well…. Hi?" I stuttered out, squeezing my eyes shut when i realized how stupid I must have sounded to her and everyone else.

I cleared my throat and stood up taller, "hello Analissa. I am really glad you are here; do you think you would be able to fill me in on what the hell is going on right now?" I tried to speak calmly, only having a slight treble to my speech. Analissa smiled gently at me and slowly walked closer, lifting her hands up like I was a rapid animal that would attack at any moment. I huffed and cocked an eyebrow at her and she walked faster dropping her hands quickly.

"I am glad you have asked for my help, please if you could, can you go to my quarters and wait for me there while I talk to Aro," she asked me, I nodded my head, heading towards the door. I walked into the hall way when I realized I had no idea where her quarters were, I turned around and collided into a brick wall; which definitely was not there before. Hands grabbed me before I could fall over and pulled me up to their chest, I breathed in automatically, feeling my body go stiff when the familiar musky and cinnamon scent invaded my lungs.

I pulled away quickly, looking up into his eyes which were surprisingly warm. He smiled at me warmly and I felt my confusion intensify and I felt my mouth move before I could stop myself; "why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You wanted to eat me for dinner just a couple of days ago," I slapped my hand over my mouth and looked up at him in alarm but all he did was smile sadly.

He gently pried my hands away from my mouth and held them in his surprisingly warm hands, "I would like to… apologies. I was thinking about my family and what a danger you were before my common sense 'activated'. I feel something towards you, Bella; feelings I don't yet understand. But if you can forgive me, I would like to try again." He looked at me, hope shining in his ruby eyes and I instantly melted. To be honest; I don't fully understand what I am feeling either and it would be nice to find out more about this vampire, maybe Felix was right; could he have a good side?

"Okay" the word fell out of my mouth without much thought and Caius looked taken back, like he wasn't expecting that answer.  
"Okay?" he repeated, making it sound like a question, I nodded and smiled brightly back at him, "okay". The smile that appeared on his face made me temporally breathless and I was shocked when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Caius… still… human…" I wheezed when I couldn't breathe properly, he let go as soon as I spoke and balanced me when I felt light headed.  
"My name is Caius Volturi, 1 of the 3 kings of the Vampire Race, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my lady" Caius bowed dramatically, pressing his lips to my hand lightly. I giggled, ignoring the electric shock that shot through my body from his lips.

I curtsied slightly, "And tis a pleasure to meet you, Caius Volturi King of Vampires, I am Isabella Swan, a follower of the Queen of Humans," I spoke as elegantly as I could while giggling. This was nice, different, but nice.  
"Ah, such a beautiful name, for a beautiful Damsel, my I call you Bella instead?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion.

"Yes, you may. I was just walking to the garden, would you care to join me, Mr. Volturi? Or can I call you Caius?" I asked, Caius nodded, obviously saying yes to both of my questions. He shocked me by grabbing my hand, which he had dropped earlier.  
"We will walk" he said, gently pulling me so I walked next to him, we didn't speak on the way to the garden, no words needed to be spoken, we walked in comfortable silence the exception of when Caius quietly greeted a passing guard.

When we got to the garden I was still blown away from its beauty, I let go of Caius' hand, choosing to ignore the pain in my chest when I did, and walked next to a small creek.  
I sat down, dipping my fingers in the water, laughing when I felt the fish nibble on the fingertips. I was so content that I almost didn't feel Caius sit down next to me, causing the fish to flinch back slightly but stay where they are.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe, looking around, loving the way some rays of sunshine hit the flowers, I felt Caius move slightly, "Yes, it is," he whispered causing me to turn round to look at him. I blushed bright red when I saw he was looking at me, not the scenery.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality were just a couple of minutes until I saw Felix emerge from the trees. I broke eye contact with Caius to smile at Felix, Felix was probably my favorite out of the guard then Jane, and he was so laid back and fun to talk to. If I didn't see him as a brother I would've dated him, definitely.

"Hey Bella, Master Caius" he nodded respectably when he greeted Caius; Caius turned from me and looked at his guard and nodded back, silently standing up.  
"Felix, perfect timing, could you please escort Bella to Analissa's chambers, I am afraid I sidetracked her. I must go speak to my brothers," he ordered, I felt a twinge of disappointment go through my body but that disappeared when he turned to me, his eyes softening.

"It was a pleasure to spend time with you Bella. We must do it again, meet me at my chambers tomorrow afternoon. I am sure someone will show you the way." He spoke softly, slightly caressing my cheek, I stood stock still, not sure how to react to his petting. He seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly dropped his hand taking a step back. He gave me one last smile and then he disappeared.

I turned to Felix and spoke before he could, "don't say a word or I will give you a date with a lighter," I spoke as seriously as I could but if obviously wasn't very good because he laughed and shook his head, thankfully not saying a word when I hoped on his back.

I felt the wind change and knew he was running, instead of tucking my head in his neck I looked up, even though everything was blurring it was still an amazing site to behold. I could definitely get used to this.

We stopped and I jumped of his back, patting his head like a dog as a sign of thanks, I knock on Analissa's door, ignoring his loud laugh.  
The door opened almost instantly and Analissa smiled at me, stepping to the side.  
I stepped in and saw her room was exactly the same as mine and I felt myself relax a little bit.  
I sat in the chair which was in the corner and looked up at her, "okay, please explain what is going on"

_**Hey guys really sorry about the wait! And I am sorry it is so short, i just want you guys to know I won't be updating daily and possibly weekly because school is starting and I am stressing out majorly. I am not abandoning this story, just taking some time in completing it.  
Please Review what you think, ideas on what I can do or just review for the fun of it :D**_

3


	4. Explanations

**Hey guys, Yeah, I'm not dead! I'm so sorry I disappeared but school and work has been hectic and I found I had no time to myself to write so I am so sorry! I won't be leaving this story it will just take a bit to update because school is really important right now  
Normal disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does 3 3**

_We stopped and I jumped off his back and patted his head like a dog as a sign of thanks. I knocked on Analissa's door ignoring his loud laugh. The door opened almost instantly and Analissa smiled at me, stepping to the side. I stepped in and saw that her room was exactly the same as mine, I felt myself relax a little bit. I sat in the chair which was in the corner and looked up at her, 'okay, please explain what is going on."_

Analissa let out a breath, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. I was shocked to see her character completely change from the confident woman she was before to a defeated, helpless one. She briefly closed her eyes, running a perfectly manicured hand through her hair yet still managing to keep her hair neat.

"Isabella…. I have no idea where to start" she whispered, finally looking into my eyes since I came into her room and I stopped myself from flinching at the desperation in her depths. I walked over to her, grabbing her hands and guiding her to the bed which was against the wall. I sat down and thankfully she followed my lead, gracefully sitting down beside me, angling her body towards mine like I was.

"Why don't you start at the beginning" I suggested, smiling softly. I let out a sigh of relief when she smiled back at me, even if it was small. "That, my darling Isabella, sounds like a brilliant plan, please make yourself comfortable, I'm afraid there is much to explain" I sat back against the wall, getting myself comfortable, awaiting for the story which could most likely explain what my future will be. Analissa laid back on her bed, looking like a relaxed teenager despite her age and the situation, and took a deep breath placing her hands on the lower part of her stomach.

"The Swans were a powerful family of Witches…" she began slowly, "we ruled over all the other 'covens' all around Europe. We were respected; because the bloodline had not been tampered with, the magic in our blood continuously got passed down to each female, in turn making us stronger. But as it turns out, we weren't strong enough…"

_**/Flash Back/ Analissa POV 1888**_

"Mamma!" My sister Mary burst through the hut door frantically. My mother, grandmother and I were up instantly, ready and alert for anything that comes our way.  
_**"What is it, my darling?" Mamma rushed towards Mary, checking her over for any injuries but Mary pulled away quickly, taking our mother by her hands pulling her towards the door.  
I heard my mother's intake of a breath and quickly rushed over, my Grandmother not far behind.  
When I got to the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. I started to feel light headed, grabbing onto the door frame to support my weight, continued gazing out in the open.**_

I have no idea how we didn't see or hear this coming. Fire spread through the village we lived in, the flames licking at the trees with such ferociousness. I could hear the painful wails of the souls inside, begging to be freed from the powerful flames. I clambered out of our hut, ignoring my mothers and sisters grasping hands. I tried to ignore the painful screams which were surrounding me, focusing on trying to find whoever created such horror. I didn't have to search long, my gaze instantly landing on a group of male and females. Who were calmly looking at the scene in front of them, twisted grins so wide that they took up half their lower face.

I let out a strangled cry and tried to run towards them, but 6 sets of hands grabbed onto my shoulders and back, stopping me from going anywhere. I looked back at my family with furious eyes, how dare they stop me from ending the existence of the demons that caused this?

"Analissa, we must get the family together, those witches are stronger than us. We must cast the spell." My mother said urgently, gently pulling me back towards the hut which held the rest of my family. I sighed and nodded, relaxing against their grip and walked towards the hut where my family of 10 stood.

"Let's go, we haven't much time" I spoke quietly, making sure I didn't draw any attention to my family and I. I stepped inside my home, carefully avoiding stepping on the already lit candles and sat down next to my great aunt, grasping her hand tightly.  
I looked up, watching my mother speak in our foreign tongue, looking on in awe when I saw a dark red aura surround my family and I.

My mother said a few more words and slowly the aura surrounding us disappeared. I jumped in shock when a brown book appeared in front of my grandmother. She opened it calmly and picked up a lead and began writing on the spare page, I leaned over slightly looking over her shoulder to see what she was writing.  
'_The Power of my ancestors and their ancestor will go to my great-great-great-great grandson's son's first born child in the Swan family tree. If the Gods are correct the person who will gain my and the family's power is Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charlie Alfred Swan and Renee Mary O'Dwyer. May she rise in the human and supernatural world as a leader to all.'__****_

"Analissa" I looked up when I heard my mother say my name, she gestured for me to come to her. I slowly got up, shock running through my system at what I just read.  
"Analissa, I want you to be there when Isabella is born and starts to gain her powers." She said softly, holding onto my hand tightly. My eyes furrowed in confusion, "but mother, I shall be dead before she is born…" I said, looking at my mother in confusion when she smiled sadly at me.

"No Anna, you will not, I want you to drink an elixir, it will keep you at your age, not making you younger or older, and you must be there to support the saviour of the two races. You must leave your family behind and start a new one." She spoke sadly, tears filling her eyes. I shook my head furiously; I ripped my hand from hers.

"No! I will not allow this! You are my family, how can you expect such thing of me?" I asked furiously, looking around at the mourned-filled eyes which surrounded me.  
"It is for the best of the family, Anna. You must do this, and our spirits will always be with you." My father said, smiling softly. I shook my head slowly, refusing to believe it.  
"Analissa, you must do it, if not you have doomed our family." My grandmother spoke sharply causing me to flinch back. I looked at my family, my family who were willingly sacrificing themselves to save our future and I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay, now come. You must drink quickly, we haven't much time left before the others come," my mother urged me forward, putting a goblet in between my palms, pushing the cup to my lips.  
I took a deep breath and looked at my loving family, tears forming in my eyes when I realised I will be losing them all. "I love you all, so much. Please, never leave me" I whispered to them, taking a mouthful of the drink.

As soon as I finished, my mum pushed me to the back door of the hut, giving me a tight hug, "you must run, run as far as you can Analissa. And don't ever look back." She spoke quickly and quietly, motioning towards the forest. I nodded and hugged my family tightly before moving out of the hut. "I will love you forever" tears were streaming down my face as I turned on my feet and ran towards the forest, lifting the ends of my dress up.

I don't know for how long I ran but soon I became light head and dizzy. I fell to the floor and was surrounded my darkness.

/ End Flashback/

BPOV  
"… Our family perished when they fought against the family of witches which invaded our village and I didn't wake up until 10 years later which is when I met Aro. I told him my story, not the part including you of course and he took me under his wing, introducing me to Caius and Marcus as well as Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Back then it was only the 7 of them which made up the Volturi. I waited for the day of your birth and here you are, in the flesh." Analissa looked up at me with tears in her eyes, gently brushing the tears which had fallen off my cheeks.

"Here I am... but Analissa, what is it I need to do? Your, well our, family gave me these... powers for a reason but what reason? Sure they want me to be a leader but is that all?" I questioned, my forehead creasing in confusion. Analissa smiled sadly and clapped her hands together, standing up.  
"Isabella that is something you must figure out for yourself, all I can tell you is trouble is coming our way and you need to be prepared." She warned I nodded silently swallowing the lump which suddenly appeared in my throat.  
"Now you must go someone is waiting for you" she smiled slightly moving towards the door. I scrunched up my face, who is it? She opened the door and my eyes widened and my mouth fell open but I quickly schooled my feature when I remember our truce.

"Caius" I breathed out, blushing when his eyes looked over my body with an unrecognisable emotion,  
"Isabella…" I closed my eyes as my name rolled off his tongue suppressing a shiver, wishing he could say it again. My eyes snapped open when I realised what I was thinking, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"What is it you want?" I asked, walking towards the door, I looked toward Analissa, "thank you for telling me" I smiled getting a smile in return before she closed the door. I turned back towards Caius and began walking in the direction of where my bedroom was…. Well I think it was anyway.

Caius shrugged and flashed a grin in my direction, not missing a step. "I just felt like… hanging out?" he squinted his eyes like he was unfamiliar with the words 'hanging out'. I laughed softly at the situation, before he wanted to kill me and now he wants to 'hang out'.  
"Okay, well. Let's hang out" I took his hand and walked towards the opening of the garden.

_**Okay guys I know, it isn't long enough considering I haven't updated in ages but I hope you liked it! I apologise if anything makes no sense or there is grammar problems, I am trying to find a Beta reader but I'm not successful!  
Please Review what you think, hate or no hate, suggestions etc. I accept everything! **____**  
**_

_****_


End file.
